


10 things to accomplish

by Hotarukunn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Essays, High School, Lovers Spat, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji is troublesome, Renji is irritated and Bane-san amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 things to accomplish

They were sitting in the library, working on their homework. Renji sat opposite of Shinji, who had needed a little help with looking over an essay he had been working on for English class.  
Renji put down the heavy stack of papers and let out a sigh. "Your language is advanced and well developed, but you should try to not get off topic all the time. With your mind working as it does and with your associations, it gets very confusing. You should read through it a couple of times and erase several of the paragraphs that only make sense to you."  
"It makes sense though." Shinji muttered. "There are a lot of things I want to do in life, but not that many that I really want to accomplish. That's why I thought I should write about that and then-"  
"Yes, Ibu-kun, I understand. However," Renji sighed. "if your teacher read this, he probably wouldn't give you a passing mark. It is about 97 percents chance that that will happen."  
Shinji started to mutter again, this time to himself. Renji sighed again, then looked up as Kurobane walked over to them.  
"Yo. Going good?" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Renji's lips. Renji responded, then pulled back.  
"I would say it's going fairly well." Renji replied, ignoring Shiji's continued mutterings.  
"Is it that 'ten things I want to accomplish before it's too late'?" Kurobane sat down on one of the armrests to Renji's chair. "D'you wanna know what I wrote about?"  
"I would decline, but I know you would tell me anyway." Renji sighed, probbing an elbow on the other armrest.  
"I wrote about Renji." Kurobane grinned down at him. "That I want to be with Renji always, that I want to live with him, move into the same house, that we'll have dogs together, that we'll get married and Renji'll be my wife. And that we'll have kids together and––"  
"Harukaze..." Renji felt his irritation rise. "I hope you didn't really write that."  
"Why not? Of course I did."  
Renji stood up and when he glared at Kurobane, his eyes opened into small slits. "I am _not_ a woman, and I do _not_ plan on being your wife."  
"But.." Kurobane stood up as well, putting his hands on Renji's hips. Renji wriggled out of his grip. "No buts, Harukaze."  
"Would you at least listen to what I have to say?" Kurobane asked. "I wouldn't mind being the bride, but I think you'd look way better in a dress than I ever could." Renji blushed and his eyes closed silently. "Besides," Kurobane added. "Would you be able to carry me?"  
Renji frowned. _Definitley not._ he thought. _Harukaze is nothing but muscles, and he is heavy._  
Kurobane tilted his head to the side. "What're you thinking about?"  
Renji ignored the question and sat back down, noticed that Shinji was writing again, and there was a big pile of papers beside him. He looked up at Kurobane. "Do me a favour."  
Kurobane smiled. "Anything, love."  
"Can you take the empty papers Shinji has and make sure he doesn't get his hands on more?"  
With a small bow and a stolen kiss, Kurobane snatched the papers from Shinji's hands. Shinji glared up at him. Before he got to open his mouth, Kurobane said, "Princess' orders." and disappeared from sight, snickering as he heard Renji shout his name in protest. Teasing Renji was fun, because he was always so cute. Why would he not write about Renji? He always wrote about Renji. Well, except that one time when he wrote about Davide, but that didn't count.  
He just didn't understand why the teachers sighed every time he handed in something written about Renji, because Renji was the best.

"Ibu-kun," Renji frowned. "Why are you writing even more?"  
"Because you've only read the introduction.." Shinji replied. "Really, Yanagi-san should be able to figure out things like that. Isn't he supposed to be smart?"  
Renji let out a deep sigh. "How many pages were you supposed to write?"  
"Hmm.. As many as we needed."  
"I am quite sure your sensei didn't mean that you should write a thousand pages, though."


End file.
